Hell and Middle Earth
by Eris Taena
Summary: (AU) (Stargate SG1-LOTR)A Goa'uld system lord has found his way into Middle Earth and takes an elven host. Will he rival Sauron and take his place? Can SG-1 stop him in time and reveal his true identity?
1. Crossing Realities

**A/N:** Ok peoples, this is my first crack at a crossover. Becky Matthews is collaborating on this with me. We own none of the original characters from Stargate or from LOTR. We do own Faroth, Genevieve and Jennifer. This fic takes place in season five after Wormhole Xtreme but before Daniel "dies". Please excuse my attempt at techno-babble, if I choose to attempt it at all. I have made up the designation of the planet and please excuse me if it has actually been used in the show. I tried to come up with random numbers. Hopefully I was not remembering one I had heard before. Now on to chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Carter. We don't have all day." Jack said from the gate room.

Sam was up in the control room adjusting her calculations just in case they had a repeat of their earlier incident with time travel.

"Just give a few more minutes sir. I don't think you want to end up back in 1969 again?" She smiled.

"Ah, yes, take your time."

"No pun intended." Daniel added. "So who else are we waiting for?"

"SG-7, or at least two of the members." Jack said turning to the other team. "Where are those two anyway?"

"I don't know sir. They said they had something to check on. That was fifteen minutes ago." Dr. Allans, the head of the team, told him checking his watch.

"How long...did they say they would be?" Jack asked emphasizing every other word.

"Fifteen minutes sir."

Just then, the two they were waiting for walked into the gate room.

"Right on time." The tall blond one smiled.

"Actually, you're both late." Jack said sternly.

"No, we said fifteen minutes and here we are." The other girl said.

"Besides, Sam isn't even done. It's not like you were going to leave without her. Honestly Jack, lighten up." The tall blond finished.

"Sir." Jack corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"Genevieve, how many times do I have to tell you? You will call me sir."

"I don't think so... Jack. You've been trying to get me to call you sir for the past three years and not once have you succeeded." She smiled.

Genevieve's companion, Jennifer, was standing quietly by quite amused by the whole thing. Actually, everyone found it hilarious. Jack and Genevieve have been arguing about this subject ever since she came to the SGC.

"Jack, I will not call you sir. I respect you enough to call you Colonel, since that is your rank and I will call you Jack whenever I please. I do the same for everyone else and they have never complained about it." She smiled again.

Jack was about to retort when Sam came down from the control room.

"Major, tell me we can go." Jack pleaded. He didn't want to get into another argument with Genevieve.

"Yes sir."

Jack turned to Genevieve.

"You see? She says it."

"Jack! She, has to. I, am a civilian. I, don't have to." She repeated for the thousandth time, as she made her way over to the ramp that lead up to the gate.

The gate was half way through the dialing sequence.

"Chevron four encoded." Came a voice from the control room.

Sam walked over to Genevieve and didn't bother to stifle her laugh.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"For as long as it bothers him." She kept smiling.

"Chevron six encoded........... chevron 7... locked."

The gate opened and SG-1 made their way up the ramp.

"So what is this planet like again?" Jack asked.

"Mostly barren sir. Very little plant life, no immediate signs of sentient life." Sam answered.

"Ah. Well, it's a beautiful day for a walk in the desert." He commented.

Just before they got to the event horizon something odd happened. The gate seemed to be loosing power and the wormhole started to fizzle out.

"Not again." Jack mumbled under his breath. "Major?"

"I'm on it sir."

Just as everyone made their way off the ramp the gate did something else. Something no one had ever seen before. The wormhole flashed white and seemed to pulse. It flashed white once more then stopped pulsing and settled again. The wormhole was still active and seemed to be all right now except for one thing.

"It's.... almost.... Green." Jennifer said.

"Major." Jack said again.

"Sir, this has nothing to do with my calculations. I don't even know what happened." She replied.

"Looks like the field trip's been cancelled kids." Jack announced.

"Umm, why is the gate still active?" Genevieve asked, puzzled.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and the girls joined Sam in the control room.

"Shouldn't it have shut off by now?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I mean there isn't anything keeping it open. Or is there?" Genevieve asked.

"There is nothing coming through. The wormhole should have shut off by now." Sam answered.

"Well, aside from the green it looks ok to me. Maybe we should send a MALP." Jack suggested.

"Yes sir." Sam said getting to work.

Jack glanced over at Genevieve again, hinting at the 'sir'. She saw it but ignored it.

"What's going on?" General Hammond asked entering the control room. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"We have a slight problem with the gate sir." Jack answered. "It's green."

"Any idea why?" The general asked again.

"I'm working on it sir." Sam answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the planet in question....**

A few miles from the stargate, over a rise, a small shuttle had crashed and was now in flames. Three figures had emerged from the craft and were badly wounded. One was a Goa'uld.

"My Lord, are you well?" Asked one.

The one he spoke to tried to stand with the help of the other. He winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"I am not." He said with a deep, echo-y voice.

"There is a chappa'ai not far from here." The first spoke again. "We must move quickly."

The two helped their master to his feet. They had to practically carry him the whole way. When they reached the stargate they unsure of what they were seeing.

"What is this?" One of them asked.

They had laid their master on the ground and one of them approached the gate. The wormhole had been established and it was green.

"Jaffa, kree." The Goa'uld demanded.

He returned to his master's side.

"The chappa'ai is open, and it is not as it should be." He lifted his master up so he could see for himself.

"Who has activated it?" His master asked.

"I do not know." The Jaffa answered.

Just then, the gate shut off. One of the Jaffa quickly went to the DHD and dialed a new address. When he activated the gate it was strangely still green. He looked back to his master and realized they didn't have a choice. They had to get him back home. He was dying, and their symbiotes were almost mature. They were all running out of time.

The two Jaffa helped their master up and took him through the gate. The trip was far from normal. The path seemed to split a half a dozen times, each time throwing them in another direction. When they finally exited the wormhole, they found they were not where they were supposed to be.

They were in a large field surrounded by trees. It looked to be about mid-day and there was no one around. The DHD was also not where it should be. It was, in fact missing.

**Elsewhere in the forest....**

"Honestly Faroth, why do you continually insist on challenging the prince. He always beats you."

Faroth looked to his companion with a smile.

"I will beat him one day. Until then I will practice and train, and keep challenging him. He takes it all in good humor my dear Tinion."

"Thranduil does not think so. If he finds out that Legolas is still accepting your challenges..." His other companion, Legandir, was cut off.

The three of them noticed something strange in a clearing up ahead.

"Who are they?" Tinion asked.

"I do not know. But they look injured. Perhaps we should help." Faroth answered.

They approached the strangers with bows drawn just in case. Faroth lowered his and spoke.

"Who are you? And what is this?" He asked motioning to the stone circle.

"I am Cradan. I am a servant to my lord." One of the Jaffa spoke. "Our ship was destroyed and are in need of assistance."

"Ship?" Faroth questioned. "You are far from any coastline. You are at the borders of Mirkwood. Have you come all this way in your condition? Would not Gondor have been a better choice?" He finished, very suspiciously.

The Goa'uld looked up at this creature. He was not of a familiar race.

"What are you?" He demanded in a weak voice.

"I am an elf. I would ask the same of you." Faroth spoke.

"I... am a Goa'uld system lord." He said getting to his knees.

"I have never heard of you, or that title." Faroth commented.

The Goa'uld would not try to stand for he knew he could not. He felt a strange power from this elf. He knew he needed a new host, and this one would do perfectly, at least for now. He looked the elf over and asked him his name.

"I am Faroth. I am an apprentice to the chief bodyguard of the Prince of Mirkwood. These are my fellow archers." Faroth answered.

The Goa'uld thought for a moment. Prince? He may only be an apprentice but he would most likely have full access to anywhere he wished.

"I have a proposition for you." He asked the elf. "Serve me, and you will have anything you have ever desired. Power, wealth...." He was cut off by a searing pain that shot through his body.

"You are in no state to offer such things." Faroth scoffed.

One of the Jaffa stepped forward.

"He is the most powerful of all the system lords." He said staring the elf down. "He is a God."

This caught Faroth's attention. Unlike most elves, he was easily swayed by promises of such things, as long as there was enough proof that he would get them.

"Faroth, what are you doing? I don't trust him. He speaks in a strange way."Legandir asked as Faroth moved closer to this strange man.

Faroth ignored his friend.

"What do I need to do?" He grinned.

"Come closer."

As he approached, the symbiote left the body of it's former host and entered it's new one. Faroth fell to the ground in momentary pain. His eyes flashed gold and then he was unconscious. His friends tried to help him but the two Jaffa held them back. They could no longer hold their symbiotes either. The symbiotes left the Jaffa and entered the two elves. Once they had taken control they realized that something was wrong. These hosts were stronger than any human. They fought to maintain control and in the end managed to suppress the hosts. They took the bodies of the former hosts and buried them, deep. They picked up their master and took him to the cover of the trees. It would be some time before he regained his strength, even though the host was willing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the SGC.....**

The gate deactivated and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered. "It just shut off. I mean it should have done so a long time ago but.."

"Can we dial out again?" Genevieve cut in.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jack asked.

"Well we don't know what happened. It may do it again. Don't you want to know why it did it in the first place?" She asked.

"She has a good point." Daniel chimed in.

"I agree." Hammond added. "Begin the dialing sequence."

Sam tried to dial out again but the last symbol would not lock.

"Major?" The general questioned.

"I don't know sir. I'll try again."

She tried again and still no lock.

"There may be another wormhole established on the other end already sir."

"From where?" Jack asked. "Who would want to go to a desert?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, besides us." He added.

"I'll keep trying sir."

-----------------------------------------------

An hour later they finally managed to get a lock. When the gate opened it was still green. They sent a M.A.L.P. through and on the other side they found a lush, green clearing surrounded by trees.

"This is not P3X-529." Jack commented.

"No sir. It's not"


	2. A New Host

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I was waiting for my semi-co-author and she never came back. So I am removing her character from the story. After such a long time I have a better idea of this fic and it will be much better than what I had first planned. I hope to keep up with my writing this time. I won't leave such large gaps of time between my postings. I'll try not to at least wink

* * *

**Briefing Room…**

"Sir, we have tried everything. We can't shut down the gate." Sam informed the General.

"What about cutting main power?" Jack asked. "It's always worked before."

"Except with the black hole, or any other instance where the gate drew power from another source." Genevieve pointed out.

She caught a look from Jack and simply smiled.

Sam felt another argument coming on. "In any case, that was going to be my next suggestion."

"So lets do it." Jack stood up.

"Just a moment Colonel. Do we even know where the gate is connected to in the first place?" General Hammond motioned for him to sit back down.

"No sir. It doesn't match any star map we have so far. Technically, it doesn't even have an address." Sam answered.

"Well then how was a wormhole established? There is obviously a gate on the other side." Daniel asked.

"I don't know. But we have two other teams out right now and are due back within the hour. We have to get the gate closed." Sam reminded him.

"Very well then, cut main power. If it doesn't work, I'll contact…." The General was cut off.

"The Russians." Jack groaned, dropping his head to the table.

* * *

Teal'c and Jack went to cut the main power to the gate while the others were in the control room.

"Sam, can you get the M.A.L.P. to take a quick look around while we wait." Genevieve asked. "The least we can do is find out a little more about this place."

The M.A.L.P. panned around to the right and zoomed in on a few places of interest.

"We're ready down here." Came Jack's voice.

"So are we Colonel." Sam responded.

A moment later, the lights went out and everything shut off…. except the gate.

"Did it work?" Jack asked.

"No sir, the gate is still active."

"Damn it. Now what?"

"You and Teal'c get back up here. We'll have to figure something out." The General told him.

* * *

Although they couldn't figure out how to get the gate closed, Genevieve took the opportunity to take the M.A.L.P. on a little tour of the surrounding area. Daniel joined for a bit, being a little curious about the place as well.

"Found anything yet?" He asked taking a seat.

"Not really." Genevieve said leaning back in her chair. "Just trees, trees and more trees. Oh, and grass."

She was only half listening though. She was still trying to get the M.A.L.P. to move closer to the tree line.

"Damn… piece… of… mechanized cra..." She grumbled just as Daniel cut off that last word.

"Something wrong?"

"It won't move any closer. I can't get it to move farther than 10 meters from the gate in any direction. After that, it just stops as if there was an invisible wall." She complained.

Just as she spoke, the gate shut off. Just like that, it shut itself off.

"Did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"Nope."

* * *

**Mirkwood….**

The symbiotes from the two jaffa had now had complete control of their new hosts. Normally they would have declared themselves Gods in their own right, but these two were loyal to their master and remained his servants. They kept the hosts names so as not to raise suspicion and blow their cover, at least for the time being.

They watched the gate, expecting someone to come through, but no one did. Instead, a machine exited the gate, one that they recognized as a probe from earth. They watched the probe and the gate intently. Nothing else came through the gate, although it did stay open. They remained hidden within the cover of the trees so as not to be seen.

They watched as the probe moved around the gate, but never too far from it. In fact, it looked as though it couldn't. One of the jaffa moved from behind the tree to get a better look when the gate suddenly closed.

"We can not stay here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" The other jaffa said.

He searched the memories of his host and recalled the way back to where the three of their hosts had come from.

Just then, their master had regained consciousness.

"We will go to the palace and see if we can find this Prince Legolas." He said standing.

"Are you well enough my Lord?"

"Yes… Tinion. You should get used to using your hosts names."

"Very well, Lord Faroth."

"No, just Faroth." He corrected him.

"I am," The other jaffa started, searching his host's memories. "Legandir."

"Very well, now that we know, we should be on our way. I believe our hosts were heading for the palace anyway." Faroth stated as they started in the right direction.

"My Lord, what of the human probe?" Legandir motioned.

"Leave it. They saw nothing anyway."

"And if they did?" Legandir asked again.

"They will not know who we are."

* * *

**Back at the SGC…**

Gen was with Daniel in his office looking over the tape. Gen would have done so elsewhere but she wanted to be somewhere where she could have some quiet.

She went over the tape a dozen times trying to find something to indicate what was going on.

"If you haven't found anything yet you're not going to at all." Daniel finally spoke up.

"Would you give up if this was one of your projects?" She asked still staring at the paused screen.

"No." He smiled.

He looked over at the screen and noticed something.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the tree line.

"What's what?"

"That."

Gen looked closer at the image and saw what he was pointing to. It looked like a figure looking out from behind one of the trees.

"Is that..?" He started.

"I think it is. I'll see if I can enlarge the image."

Gen zoomed in as much as she could without distorting the image.

"Well I'll be damned. There is someone there, and they saw the M.A.L.P." Gen turned to Daniel.

She looked back at the image, and it was pretty clear considering the zoom. She was able to make out their clothing and one very different feature from the normal humans they've come across. Daniel noticed her expression and was about to ask when they were called to the briefing room. He'd ask her later.

* * *

**Briefing Room…**

"Alright, what have you got?" The general asked.

"I still have no idea why the gate did what it did." Sam started. "As far as my instruments are concerned, everything was totally normal."

"Well, obviously everything _wasn't_ normal." Jack chimed in.

"Um, I think I found something while I was going over the tapes from the M.A.L.P." Gen put in.

She went over to the VCR and popped in the tape. It played to the point where it showed two people looking from behind one of the trees. She paused it and showed the zoomed in frame.

"Someone saw the M.A.L.P. and from the looks of it, they ran away or where about to when the gate closed." She finished.

She still had that concerned look on her face and Jack noticed it this time.

"So what? A lot of people run away when they see that thing."

"Well, that wasn't really my point. My point was the people." Gen pointed to the zoomed image. "Do they look off to you, or maybe even familiar?"

The looks from around the table suggested that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Ok, so any world we go to would have different clothing and what not. But I recognize the style, and the… ears are… strange as well." She hesitated a bit not sure if it was a good idea to say what she thought in case they thought she was insane.

Sam leaned in closer to take a look and noticed the pointed ears.

"I've seen other cultures do strange things to their bodies before. This could be one of them." She offered. She played the tape zoomed in and at the end when the gate shut off she noticed something Gen missed. "Um, did you see that?"

"See what?" Jack asked looking back at the tape.

Sam rewound it and played it again. "Watch his eyes."

The was a short pause before Gen let out an "Oh crap."

She had quite an imagination and she was getting ahead of herself. But factoring in all the odd things that had just happened, it made sense to her, and the outcome was worse than the system lords taking over the galaxy.

"Care to explain?" The general prompted.


End file.
